New York Bone Crushers
Owner: Kieran Sohan Roster Current Cap Number: $179.5 Million Cap Space: $195 Million *Caleb Anderson QB, North Carolina, OVR=80-80-91-Release-$5 Mil (1)-Lazy *Aaron Lynch, QB OVR=69-62-75-Playcalling-$3 Mil (3)-Humble (OUT FOR SEASON) *Matt Paris, QB OVR=51-45-69-Playcalling-$1 Mil (1)-Focused *Shawn Young, RB, Oregon, OVR=96-85-96-Speed-$9 Mil (4)-Greedy *Chris Boomer RB, Alabama, OVR=81-65-85-Catching-$4 Mil (4)-Thug *Shane Perry RB, Penn State, OVR=52-52-94-Size-$3.5 Mil (4)-Lazy *Corey Masters, WR OVR=75-63-82-Speed-$4 Mil (3)-Downer *Eric Roberts WR, Washington. OVR=75-75-89-Diving-$5 Mil (2)-Disciplined *Will Bush WR, Troy, OVR=70-70-70-Agility-$4.5 Mil (1)-Thug *Roy Thomas, WR OVR 61(60,70)-Diving: $3.5 Mil (2). Arrogant *Jason Rock WR, Marshall, OVR=57-48-90-Kick Returning-$1.5 Mil (1)-PED User *Clark Templeton, Nebraska WR. OVR=71-58-88-Agility-$1.5 Mil (1)-Greedy (OUT UNTIL AT LEAST WEEK 4) *Josh Gerber TE, Arizona, OVR=94-78-98-Moves-$5 Mil (4)-Arrogant *Brandon Durbin TE, Washington. OVR=77-59-97-Pass Blocking-$3.5 Mil (2)-Leader *Ryan Schuster TE, Michigan, OVR=70-70-79-Run Blocking-$3.5 Mil (1)-Greedy *Joaquin Hoffmann, OT, (WTM Franchise) Mississippi St., OVR=100-93-100-Weight-$7.5 Mil (5)-Disciplined *Gavin Schulte, OT, Notre Dame. OVR=90-78-99-Strength-$6.5 Mil (3)-Overreactive *Xavier Craft OT, Washington St., OVR=77-45-100-Footwork-$5 Mil (1)-Arrogant * Arthur McDonald, OT, Sam Houston St, OVR=61-53-88-Longsnapping-$2.5 Mil (3)-PED User *Lawrence Shafer G, Virginia, OVR=87-78-93-Arm Strength-$4.5 Mil (2)-Focused *Bryan Sledge G, Nebraska, OVR=75-54-100-Agility-$3.5 Mil (4)-Thug *Landry Paulson G, McNeese St., OVR=72-59-81-Toughness-$1.5 Mil (1)-PED User *Domenic Champagne G, McGill, OVR=30-28-43-Endurance-$.2 Mil (1)-Overreactive *Dominic Grizman C, Cincinnati, OVR=90-56-95-Run Blocking-$3.5 Mil (4)-PED User *Jon Thornhill C, Syracuse, OVR=64-50-88-Strength-$1 Mil (1)-Hardworking *Ervin Albury, C, Sacred Heart, OVR=31-31-40-Snapping-$.2 Mil (1)-Lazy *Jackson Dunlap, DE, LSU. OVR=95-78-100-Pass Rush-$8 Mil (3)-Thug *Elias Katz DE, Troy. OVR=66-55-79-Run Stop-$2.5 Mil (2)-PED User *Kameron Webber DE, Connecticut, OVR=62-46-92-Size-$3.5 Mil (4)-Focused *Bruce Moses DE, Albilene Christian, OVR=62-52-66-Weight-$1.5 Mil (1)-PED User *LeTroy Jamison DT, Grambling, OVR=87-63-95-Agility-$4.5 Mil (4)-PED User *Chad Gaunce DT, UCLA. OVR=77-51-83-Size-$5 Mil (3)-Lazy *Eli Willis, DT, OVR=61-50-84-Weight-$3 Mil (2)-Leader *Ervin Walker DT, Connecticut, OVR=59-59-92-Toughness-$4 Mil (3)-Greedy *Andre Withers OLB, Virginia Tech, OVR=80-80-96-Agility-$6.5 Mil (1)-Lazy *Evan Newsome OLB, Florida St. OVR=79-71-85-Strength-$5 Mil (3)-Overreactive *Abraham Masters OLB, Michigan, OVR=67-49-91-Special Teams-$6.5 Mil (1)-Focused *Jesse Harper OLB, Temple, OVR=60-45-75-Size-$1 Mil (2)-Hardworking *Brett Tillman ILB, Ohio St., OVR=76-49-96-Speed-$6 Mil (1)-Lazy *Wesley Brenner ILB, Butler, OVR=78-70-85-Strength-$4.5 Mil (3)-Thug *Nathan Early ILB, Illinois, OVR=73-55-92-Pass Coverage-$3.5 Mil (4)-PED User *Bernard Holter, Buffalo ILB. OVR=57-52-78-Speed-$1 Mil (1)-Focused *Mo Hamilton CB, Houston, OVR=95-75-99-Intercepting-$7.5 Mil (4)-Arrogant *Bubba Jenkins CB, Alabama, OVR=80-77-96-Speed-$5.5 Mil (4)-Humble *Stephen McEachem CB, Delaware, OVR=52-45-82-Agility-$1 Mil (4)-Hardworking *Michael Lloyd CB, Rhode Island, OVR=40-41-22-Deflecting-$.2 Mil (1)-Humble *Rashaud Sky S, Washington, OVR=75-75-91-Jamming-$4.5 Mil (1)-Focused *Reggie Daniels S, Oregon. OVR=82-62-85-Speed-$5.5 Mil (3)-Arrogant *Jamie Bonds S, Temple, OVR=80-49-85-Strength-$5.5 Mil (2)-Thug *Dane Jennings S, Richmond, OVR=51-50-56-Kick Returning-$.5 Mil (4)-Leader *Julius West S, Clemson, OVR=57-53-87-Deflecting-$1 Mil (1)-Humble *Solomon Richard K, Fresno St. OVR=84-59-95-$.5 Mil (2)-Focused. *Allen Michaels, P, Middle Tenessee. OVR=55-51-89-$.5 Mil (1)-PED User. Coaching Staff *Aidan Odom, Bone Crushers HC, Focused Players improve faster *Alfred Chelsea, Bone Crushers AC, Nearly no chance of arrest or suspension. *Joseph Swanson, Bone Crushers OC, Runningbacks improve faster *Rob Danhiael, Bone Crushers DC, gain 5 million cap space. *Ethan Lamb, Bone Crushers STC, Special teamers who went to college west of the Mississippi River improve faster. *Beau McCoy, Bone Crushers S&C, opponent has more injuries.